Me Resigno
by Spag Demon
Summary: "Recuerdo tu amor, tus sacrificios y tus promesas con añoro. Jamás las valore, pero ahora te quiero decir lo que siento, aunque ya sea tarde..." [ONESHOT] •SasuNaruSasu•


Spag Demon

Regalo de navidad del grupo "Shhh...SasuNaru NaruSasu" para Naruko Milagros Noa. ¡Espero te guste!

"¿Sabes?

A veces pienso que no supe valorar los viejos momentos en los que estuvimos juntos cuando niños. Las misiones, los golpes...

¿Recuerdas?

Nuestras pequeñas peleas donde sólo éramos dos solitarios niños.

Yo podía ver tu soledad, pero jamás me acerqué a ti. Y tu viste la mía e intentaste alejarme de ella. Pero no lo permitiría.

¿También recuerdas los besos?

Y no sólo los accidentales como los de la academia. No.

Aquellos fugaces que nos dábamos a escondidas, de manera inocente en aquel entonces.

O aquel que yo te dí antes de marcharme...

Al pensar tanto en el odio hacia mi hermano, fui cegado por el rencor. Queriendo bloquear cualquier emoción que me impidiera la venganza. Cualquier sentimiento, que me hiciera débil.

No fui capaz de ver tus sacrificios, los de Sakura, Kakashi, e incluso los de la aldea para traerme de vuelta. Era un egoísta, y no me importaba en lo más mínimo en tanto pudiera cumplir mis objetivos.

Incluso mi nuevo equipo, Taka, fue sólo una herramienta para cumplir mi objetivo. Aún cuando traicione a uno de mis compañeros de la manera más cruel, no sentí ningun remordimiento, sólo eran piedritas en mi camino.

Era un cínico, nadie me podía detener.

Mucho menos dejaría que tu lo hicieras, que tu revivieras la humanidad que aún quedaba en mi. No lo soportaría.

No soportaría sentir de nuevo ese cariño, esa ligera sensación extraña que tenía cuando estaba a tu lado. Sensaciones que sólo me frenaban,incluso me volvían alguien consiente.

Te evitaba a toda costa, y te maldecía por querer ayudarme con la boba excusa de ser tu amigo.

Pero aún así tu estabas detrás de mi.

Por que eras un idiota que jamás se iba a rendir.

Por que al final me habías dicho... Me habías dicho que sentias lo mismo que yo.

Aún negando mis emociones, tu no te dabas por vencido.

Cuando supe la verdad sobre la masacre de mi clan, todo se volvió distinto dentro de mi. Llorando a Itachi y a los lazos que destruí. No era nada más que un triste vengador.

Pero tu seguías queriendo estar a mi lado. Eras un completo imbecil.

¿Recuerdas nuestra no tan pequeña pelea?

Aquella definitiva, donde tus ideales estaban en contra de los míos. Pelearíamos con todo lo que pudiéramos,y por fin podría asesinarte y asesinar el vestigio de humanidad que quedaba en mi.

En plena batalla, me reiterabas tu amor.

Ah, me dolía escucharte.

Y al final, de todo. Lo comprendí. Comprendí las cosas, los sacrificios, todas esas emociones, y el daño que les había causado a tantos inocentes...

Habías logrado llevarme al buen camino después de todo, me habías hecho recuperar las esperanzas de este mundo.

Aún asi había hecho tanto mal con mi arrogancia. Que no merecía ningún perdón de nadie, ni siquiera merecía tan pequeña estadía en la cárcel.

Merecía perder tu amor, y tu compasión.

Pero me sentí tan feliz, al escuchar de tus labios que pensabas lo contrario.

Incluso que Sakura me siguiera brindando su amistad era un poco reconfortante.

Era algo muy bueno para mi...

Asi que me fui. A intentar enmendar mis actos y servirle a mi aldea. Intente alejarme de ti otra vez. Porque aunque doliera, tu no merecías a un criminal como yo, a un hombre que solo era reconocido por su traicion a la hoja... Pero tú no te dabas cuenta. Y si lo hacías, te daba igual, pues aún así seguías haciendo lo imposible por estar conmigo.

¿Recuerdas esos pequeños encuentros fortuitos?¿La manera en la que te aferrabas a mi?

La manera en la que me enterrabas tus uñas y gritabas mi nombre...

En la que me perjurabas todo tu amor...

Yo aún lo hago.

Aún te extraño.

Aún te siento.

Aún te amo...

Y no debí de alejarme de tí jamás, está vez era el momento indicado para ser egoísta y aceptar la felicidad, no sólo negarme a que pasará algo más "real" entre los dos.

Pero ya es muy tarde para decírtelo.

Pues más tarde, me enteré de tu compromiso...

Cuando supe que te ibas a casar fue... simplemente frustrante.

Me pregunté si de verdad amabas a aquella chica que jamás te había escuchado mencionar. Si al menos estabas consciente de lo que estabas haciendo y por que lo hacías, ¿quizas fue mi rechazo? Sobre todo, ¿donde había quedado el amor que decías sentir por mi...?

¿Cuando había cambiado todo?

Pero no volvería a ser egoísta.

Comprendo perfectamente si no estás conmigo. Incluso si ya me has olvidado o guardado resentimiento. Y en verdad espero que tu seas feliz con tu esposa.

Se que después de todo, seguirás teniendo una parte de mi, así como yo una parte de ti.

Aunque ya no me pertenezcas...

Ahora, valoró aún más los viejos momentos contigo.

Usuratonkachi

•Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto terminó de leer la carta de su amigo y la guardo cerca de su pecho mientras soltaba una lágrima. De nostalgia, de felicidad...

Tenía razón, abrir la carta de ese bastardo era (en cierto modo) una mala idea...

Había cumplido la promesa hecha hacia Neji. Pero, ¿quizas fue a costa de su felicidad?

Había sido un idiota, ¿como pensó que con una estúpida boda hueca iba a olvidarlo a el? Ahora estaba seguro de su error.

Más no hay marcha atrás.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora estaba con ella...

La puerta se abrió de repente.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Estas bien? Hinata te busca para continuar la fiesta.

-Ah, si, si, ya voy Shikamaru...-contesto mientras se limpiaba la cara

-La carta... es de Sasuke ¿cierto?

\- La verdad, no me gustaría hablar de esto ahora.

-Esta bien, sal cuando te sientas mejor. Yo estaré con ella en lo que regresas.- dijo el Nara al salir

Mientras, el rubio volvió a leer la carta, mientras sonreía rememorando los viejos tiempos con su compañero. Ese lazo, SU lazo, jamás se rompería.

-Teme...

~Se agradecen comentarios y recomendaciones 3~


End file.
